That Which We Often Fear
by rainlightautumn
Summary: Hate crimes, violence, language, misuse of religion, angst. “We have just enough religion to make us hate, but not enough to make us love one another.” –Jonathon Swift


**Word Count: **796  
**Warnings:** Hate crimes, violence, language, (IMHO) misuse of religion, angst angst angst  
**Summary:** "We have just enough religion to make us hate, but not enough to make us love one another." –Jonathon Swift  
**Notes:** I never go to the bunny farm, but I picked a random entry to click on and came up with this bunny, "Jazz and Prowl get bashed by the humans for their relationship." I had a really terrible day, complete with car wreck, and this came out. Please let me know what you think—I think it's pretty obvious that my painkillers were wearing off towards the middle/end, but who knows? Any thoughts are appreciated. :)

Also, Bible verses are quoted within. For those unfamiliar with how they read, if it says "Leviticus 20:18," it is from the book of Leviticus, chapter 20, verse 18. On this topic, please note that I am not being offensive to the Christian religion as a whole--just certain trains of thought. Many people can and do such terrible things without the backing of religion.

* * *

"Fuckin' faggot."

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"Those that sin in the eyes of the Lord shall have no mercy!"

"Why? Why are you doin' this?!"

"'If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman-'"

Crash.

"'Both of them have done what is detestable.'"

Shatter_. _

"'They must be put to death-'"

Glass and energon everywhere.

"'Their blood will be on their own heads.'"

'_Jazz to base, I need immediate assistance_-'

Static.

"Leviticus 20:13."

* * *

Even looking back, the footage should have been harmless.

One of the local news stations had come to interview the Autobots. Prime had okayed the event in the hopes that it would make the Autobots and their plight a bit more sympathetic to the tenuous balance between the populace and their elected officials.

There was one glimpse of Prowl and Jazz holding hands in the background of another shot. An out of character motion for the two; while they both loved one another, their gestures of affection were generally left for a less public venue. But for whatever reason, they were holding hand. Arms swinging between them. Smiling softly.

* * *

There was nothing made of glass on his body that was not cracked and shattered.

The men had been waiting with tire spikes laid upon the ground. They had to have been watching for a while to know that Jazz always drove out this way on Sundays to visit a street musician he had befriended. Jazz thought of that man so he didn't have to think about his dismantled tires, doors, and front roof in a pile not ten feet away from him.

His communications equipment was slagged, the humans had done a number on him before he even had the chance to radio for help. They'd been waiting for him at the side of the road, posing as stranded motorists, when really they had more sinister things in mind.

"'Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable.' Leviticus 18:22."

He had already attempted to turn as many of his pain receptors off as possible, but there was only so much he could do. They had worked so quickly…Jazz thought about his friend, the street musician, his name was David, and the man who lived with him named Ernest, and how last Sunday the three of them had enjoyed a simple picnic and talked of things they loved in life, how the two men held hands and still smiled sweetly at one another, even though they had been together for going on 40 years now and that was a long time for humans…

"'Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion.' Romans 1:27."

Jazz thought about them, and he thought about Prowl, and he couldn't help but be glad that he decided to come alone today and these men hadn't followed him to David and Ernest's house.

* * *

"Shit! Go, go, go, I see some cars comin' up fast!"

"Fuck, it's probably the Autobots. Get in the trucks and go!"

"Jazz? Oh Primus, Jazz—"

"Jazz, respond. This is Ratchet, I need you to respond."

"_schht-_'atch-_schht_,"

"Jazz, we're going to move you into Prime's trailer so we can get you back to the _Ark_."

"Aw, slag, who coulda done this to him? Why?"

"Ironhide…"

"_schht _'Ave…_schhhh_ 'Nest—"

"Hush, Jazz, they are the ones who informed us. They were concerned about how late you were and went driving to see if you were around."

"S-ssssafe?"

"Yes, Jazz, they are at the base. They are the ones that found you."

"Prowl, I'm putting him in stasis, he's lost too much fluid."

"Jazz, I will be right here. I am not leaving you."

* * *

Jazz onlined his optics behind his visor and took in his surroundings. Garishly orange walls…he was home. Memories began filling in, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Jazz?"

Said mech turned his head to see Prowl sitting next to his berth. Every single thing about Prowl lent him the appearance of someone exhausted beyond measure. Jazz quirked a small smile to reassure the other mech.

"Hey, lover," he murmured.

Prowl leaned forward and grasped at Jazz's hand, interlinking their fingers. "Jazz."

Jazz's smile grew minutely. "'s that all you're gonna say?"

Prowl leaned forward a bit more so he could rest his forehead against his mate's. "I love you," he said clearly. Jazz's smile faded slowly, and he couldn't help but feel like everything within him was made of the finest blown glass.

"I love you, too, Prowl," he responded, his voice static laden, the admission sparkfelt.

Jazz brought up his free hand and cupped the side of Prowl's face as the two mechs dimmed their optics. Neither moved for a very long time.

* * *

**End Note: **This is based on experiences that close friends of mine have had. They were seen holding hands at a movie theatre and subsequently attacked with baseball bats. I myself have had the Bible verses quoted at me, and in one memorable case, left as a note on my car on campus. The end scene was also inspired by a conversation between my two friends after the attack. On a happier but related note, my neighbors are getting married—or as close as one can get to a same-sex marriage in my state. Jazz's friends are named for them because I admire those that can stand up against such fearful and hateful actions and live their lives to the fullest. The Bible has some wonderful verses dedicated to love--wouldn't it be wonderful if people chose to focus on those instead?

Love is love, no matter its form. Pass it on. :) 3


End file.
